


“I Miss Him Too.”

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Carl’s Grave Scene (Detroit: Become Human), Comfort/Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Shortly after Markus visits Carl’s grave, he runs into Leo.(I added this into the Leo/Markus tag and the Leo&Markus tag, because people can interpret this however they want.)





	“I Miss Him Too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought that it would have been really nice to have a heart to heart with Leo (or just tell him how shitty he is depending on your play through), and I got sad when that wasn’t an option in the game, so I wrote something for it.

The two stared at each other, an awkwardness in the air, mixed with that of sorrow. Leo seemed as though he wanted to ask Markus why he had shown up to Carl’s grave, but apart of him seemed to already know the answer to that.

The android took in Leo’s presence, taking note of the guilt and regret he held in his eyes. Markus found that he could choose between two options. Either keep walking, and never speak with him again, or forgive him. Leo swallowed thickly, unable to think of anything to say. He wanted to apologize. He knew that his dad's death was his fault, and he hated himself everyday for causing it. What could he say to Markus as a sign of apology? And if he did apologize would Markus even accept it?

Slowly, Markus approached Leo, outstretching his arms and wrapping him into a tight hug. There was a beat of silence before Markus quietly spoke, “I miss him too.”

It took Leo a few seconds to process what had just been said to him, finding the gesture unexpected. As soon as it finally dawned on him what was taking place, he couldn’t help but shatter, shakily returning the hug and burying his face into Markus’ shoulder, feeling tears slip from his eyes and a lump form in his throat, “I’m sorry…” he shakily muttered, unable to contain the sob that slipped past his lips, “I know,” Markus replied, a sad smile tugging at his lips, “I know,” he repeated, hoping to soothe Leo’s sobs.

Somehow, Markus knew that Carl wouldn’t want his death to tear them apart. He’d want them to grow closer because of it, and be their own family. So, that’s what they would do; fix what had once been broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, so feel free to leave one!


End file.
